Gusto culposo
by Carol FVargas
Summary: A pesar del tiempo, en cada encuentro revivían las sensaciones en su carne y piel como aquella primera vez que se entregaron al amor. Nadie sabría nunca nada, eso era solo de ellos dos. Escrito para el Fanfics Matsuri con la temática Parejas/Disparejas


Se vieron fijamente por apenas unos segundos, aquella chispa no se había extinguido a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Él la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia un callejón cercano, lejos de las curiosas miradas de los que transitaban por la calle.

La sujetó por la nuca para poder acercarla mejor, sus bocas se encontraron de inmediato con aquel ardor de los amantes que se han extrañado. Ella se posesionó de su espalda para aproximarlo, quería que sintiera el ardor en su pecho. El varón anduvo el conocido camino a su cintura, le acarició por debajo de la ropa dirigiéndose a sus elevadas cimas, con pericia levantó el estorbo de la blusa junto a la ropa interior de un movimiento y sació su sed de ella succionando la rosada punta de su pecho.

Ella gimió hasta alcanzar el masculino oído, siendo este sensual sonido el mejor afrodisíaco para su antiguo amante. Él regresó sobre el camino andado acomodándole la ropa en su lugar, volvió a comerle la boca acercando su cadera a la de ella para que se diera cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba.

La mujer se separó para verlo a los ojos, en esa mirada aún estaba aquel joven varón que hacía ya bastantes años la había introducido en las artes amatorias, su primer hombre.

-Debo irme- dijo con la convicción de quién preferiría quedarse.

Giró sobre sus talones mas fue detenida por la fuerte mano de él, no hizo mayor esfuerzo para librarse del agarre. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de la calle sujetándola, ahí se encontraba una pequeña puerta escondida, la hizo ingresar dócilmente para luego seguirla no sin antes asegurarse que ningún curioso estuviera viéndolos.

Apenas entraron la ropa comenzó a volar, no habían perdido la práctica de sus anteriores encuentros, que aunque habían pasado años desde el primero, parecía como si apenas ayer se hubieran descubierto.

Recién alcanzaron la barra del mostrador él la tomó por la cintura con firmeza para elevarla y sentarla sobre aquel mueble, dejando sus deliciosos montes al alcance de su ansiosa boca. Comenzó rodeándolos delicadamente con apenas la punta de la lengua, paseando por el agitado pecho, prologando la espera. Sin previo aviso pero con firmeza se adueñó de una de las elevadas puntas, succionando de la manera que sabía a ella le gustaba, de inmediato corroboró que seguía amando aquel modo al sentirla retorcerse entre sus manos.

Despacio, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, su mano fue acariciando desde uno de sus pechos hasta llegar a la entrepierna; comenzó apenas rozándolo, estimulando aquel pequeño botón que se levantaba para llamar su atención, lo colocó entre su dedo medio y anular para poder frotarlo, lo masajeó sutilmente, ella seguía derritiéndose ante él. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, continuó su camino para comenzar a rebuscar entre sus húmedos pliegues. Introdujo sus falanges moviéndolas primero despacio para luego tomar la fuerza de un huracan que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, la mujer corroboró que ningún otro amante la había hecho gozar como él, sus expertos dedos sabían el punto exacto donde arqueaba la espalda para expulsar cual cascada la húmeda evidencia de su éxtasis.

Después de la catártica explosión femenina, la mujer lo tomó por el cuello para posicionarlo frente a sí, deslizó sus manos hasta tener al alcance aquella palpitante erección y comenzó a acariciarla con ardor. Deslizaba su tacto de arriba a abajo de aquella portentosa masculinidad, lo apretaba lo justo para que su compañero disfrutara la presión. Él respiraba agitado sobre el hombro femenino, comenzó a besarlo ardorosamente, ella sabía que el momento se acercaba. Apenas unos toques más fueron necesarios para que su amante hundiera suavemente los dientes en la dermis a la vez que la bañaba en su semilla.

La mujer bajó del mueble y anduvo el camino hasta el baño que ya sabía de memoria, al regresar y sin mediar palabra comenzó a juntar su ropa, el hombre la Interrumpió acercando su desnudez a la de ella por la espalda, acarició a conciencia los aún lozanos pechos mientras su aliento rozaba el femenino cuello, la joven de corto cabello respiraba agitada ante tales muestras de deseo.

El varón movió sus manos hasta ponerlas en la delicada espalda, con un suave pero firme movimiento inclinó a la fémina para poder admirar aquel esplendoroso trasero que había poseído a placer con anterioridad, acercó su erección a la entrada de ella y sin piedad la hundió hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus caderas, una expresión de gozo emergió de la garganta de la mujer, esa era la invitación que esperaba para continuar; rítmicamente entraba y salía del centro de placer femenino, ambos gimiendo desenfrenadamente hasta que estaban a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis, entonces él colocó sus yemas en puntos estratégicos de la espalda de ella y presionó, al instante el más poderoso orgasmo que había experimentado se adueñó de la mujer de ojos cafés.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en el masculino rostro, se retiró de su tarea, giró a la chica y la recostó en el sillón más próximo, con firmeza separó las atléticas piernas para comenzar a saciar su sed en la entrepierna de ella como si de la misma fuente de la vida se tratara. Apenas a unos minutos de haber iniciado su tarea, la joven mujer arqueó nuevamente la espalda y dejó fluir su éxtasis libremente, él siguió deleitándose del dulce néctar hasta quedar satisfecho al liberar su semilla aunque no fuera dentro de ella.

Exhaustos y satisfechos, cada uno comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar se vieron con añoranza.

-Yo, solo vine a visitar a la familia- habló ella.

-Siempre vienes en el carro de tu esposo-

-Pensé que…-

-También te extrañé-

-No, cariño, no te confundas…-

-¿Nos seguiremos engañando? ¿Hasta cuándo lo admitirás, Nabiki?- la sujetó con firmeza interrumpiéndola mientras se ponía su saco dispuesta a irse- me necesitas como el pez al agua. Cada vez que te vas juras jamás volver, continuar con tu perfecta vida atendiendo tus negocios y asuntos con diligencia, pero a mí no me engañas-

-No estoy engañando a nadie- repuso molesta.

-Solamente a ti, y a tu esposo ¿No? ¿O acaso le has platicado de nuestra relación?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contestó enervada- además, no hay una relación entre tú y yo, solamente es un gusto-

-Gusto que no puedes dejar escapar-

-¿Cómo dejaste escapar a Kasumi, Taro?- habló recuperando la calma- ¿O crees que no lo sé? Sé que amas a mi hermana pero jamás has podido decírselo, así que después de que se casó preferiste quedarte como ayudante de su esposo para así poder estar cerca de ella. Yo solo soy un premio de consolación-

-¿Y que hay de ti? Tu esposo te ama, te da cuánto quieres, tu vida es perfecta ¿Por qué siempre regresas? ¿Será que te has enamorado?- habló pícaro.

-No te creas tanto, galán. Solo eres un buen acostón, no más- contestó jugando con sus dedos en el fuerte pecho- un gusto culposo que disfruto-

-Si no te derritieras en mis brazos cada vez que te toco tal vez te creería- repuso él para luego besarla tierna y profundamente- ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?-

-¿No estarás demasiado ocupado idolatrando a mi hermana?- dijo ella apartándose del abrazo- Ono y ella regresan mañana de sus vacaciones-

-Siempre tendré tiempo para ti -le guiñó coqueto- ¿Tatewaki sigue teniendo sus eternas juntas de consejo los jueves en la tarde?-

-Sí, aunque parece ser que se suspenderán por un tiempo, ha comenzado a aburrirse de la chica en turno -

-Mientras eso sucede, te veo este jueves donde siempre- ordenó más que pedir.

-¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaré verte? También tengo una vida ¿Sabes?-

-Y ya sé que yo no estoy en ella, pero al menos déjame robarte unos momentos- acto seguido empezó a saborear el delicado cuello.

Definitivamente la mujer se sentía desfallecer en los brazos de Taro. Instintivamente se dejó hacer, él disfrutaba poder domar a aquella fiera bajo su yugo amatorio y saber que Nabiki Kuno, la reina del hielo, se derretía ante su toque. A su vez, ella podía dejar la fortaleza de lado, no necesitaba preocuparse de nada ya que desde que el día que se entregó a Pantimedias Taro, él siempre había sabido cómo complacerla, ya que él podía ser tan salvaje y fogoso como atento y cuidadoso.

Aunque pasaran los años, ambos sabían que sus caminos se continuaban tejiendo, en algún punto volverían a verse, a encontrarse, a revivir esa pasión creciente que nació cuando sólo eran un par de curiosos adolescentes.

-0-

_¡Hola, de nuevo! un gusto poder escribir de nuevo y que me estén leyendo._

_Espero les haya agradado esta historia que forma parte del Matsuri Fanfics de las páginas Ranma latino y Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino._

_Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

_Gracias a mi beta-nobeta por su apoyo, sé que la asusto cada que le toca leer algo nuevo ja ja_

_Gracias a todo el staff del grupo Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica por su apoyo._

_Nos leemos para el Desafío Lemon del grupo._


End file.
